The Wrong Love
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: The situations are not always favorable. See how this girl and boy deal with this unfavorable and wrong love.


A/N- New OS on new couple

She was removing her heavy dangling earrings when door of her vanity van opened and to her surprise and horror, she watched him walked towards her; he sat on the bed side which was quite close besides her. She blinked; trying hard not to give away anything about the sexual tension she was feeling and at the same time, was trying to normalize her heart beat. Naturally, he could also feel the tension and so said with heartwarming tone,

"Pari, Calm Down! Mein kha nahi jaunga!"

Trying not to stretch it much, she asked, changing the topic "Kuch kaam tha?"

"Haan, wo aaj hamein ek aur promotional event par jana hai. Rohit ne abhi abhi kaha hai"

She sighed in relief and thanked god for not letting anything go wrong way "Acha-"

She paused and with confused expression watched him. He was looking as if he had been painted red and she could bet her life, he looked nervous, _blushy_ and unsure.

Wondering, what must be bothering him (and also why _she_ was so much bothered about it), she asked,

"Kya hua? Bomb nigal gaye ho kya? esa kyun lag raha hai kabhi bhi fat sakte ho?!" Pari tried to joke but it went flat and was followed by seriously uncomfortable and killing silence.

She waited, knowing from his look that he was thinking. After a second or so, he finally said "Hum dono ko- akele- jana hai"

At this her heart and stomach both flip-flopped and it was her turn to get tongue-tied. But she recovered immediately and asked "Kyun? Baaki sab kahan jayenge?"

"Rohit ne kaha sab ne sath mein bohot promotion already kar liye hai aur abhi bhi bohot saari jagah baaki hai to its better ke pairs mein hum chale jayein."

She could only reply "Oh!"

"Okay… so touch up kar lo. Mein apni van mein wait kar lunga."

"Ya!"

And he was out of the van within a second.

 _God! What's happening?!_

She thought and began to do her touch up.

Here Arshad was almost in dilemma of whether he should ask his co-actor Kunal to switch with him or not? His mind said yes but his heart was constantly opposing him. He thought about his wife and his kids. He knew deep down his heart, this was _not_ right. They were wrong, thinking about such things, but he could not do anything about it.

When Rohit told him about his idea and that he wants him to go for the promotions with Pari, he was, deep down his heart, so excited. But his mind constantly made him feel guilty about how he felt and sent reminders of his wife sitting at home, waiting everyday for _him_.

It was not like he didn't have a good married life. He was and is very happy with his wife and his kids. But he didn't understand why it was that whenever Pari came or talked or laughed he ALWAYS felt happy and intrigued and connected to her.

At first he thought it was just random feeling and there was nothing as such. But after noticing the sexual tension that would build up whenever they were around each other or when the way she would watch him laughing (and their eyes would meet) when a joke is cracked in their team, he knew something was there and he was also sure about the same happening with Pari, considering her behavior around him.

As time passed and film shooting came to an end, they were both aware what was happening between them and both feeling guilty about it, tried to avoid feeling what they felt. They never let anyone know about it, though sometimes Pari felt Rohit knew about it and worse, he liked that something was building between them. In normal case, she would have felt disgusted that how can a man blow air to the fire between a married person and a lot-more-younger girl compared to both of them. But unfortunately she didn't felt like kicking her boss for feeling that way as she herself was feeling bizarre things, which were definitely not right.

Now they didn't understand how would they behave and how should they deal with this going alone thing, after knowing the fact that they cannot stand in front of each other without feeling the _wrong_ way.

Pari, thinking she would not think much and would keep her mind, body and feelings in control, left her vanity van. She asked a spot boy to inform Arshad that she is ready and after few minutes, he joined her outside her van. They went to meet Rohit in silence and asked Rohit about where to go. Rohit informed them about going to Radio Mirchi Mumbai office for a short fun interview and in no time they were heading towards RM office.

 **/**

The whole journey was of awkward conversation of weather or pollution.

When they entered the office, they were welcomed lovingly by everyone. They kept their smiling faces ahead, hiding their nervousness behind it. After all the formalities, they took a seat in the main room where they would be interviewed and will be heard live by everyone around India.

The interviewer started with all the same questions, about film and pranks, which they had been asked hundreds of times now. Then one question was asked to Pari, which caught her off guard and that question made them both look at each other for a split second, to unconsciously exchange ' _now what?'_ look. Question was-

"With whom did you love working with, _the most_ , among all of them?"

She was stunned and could not register any other word in question other than _love_. She knew the answer very well and had an uncontrollable urge to take the name of man sitting beside her. Seeing her deep in thought and giving away things by her expressions, Arshad came to her rescue and joked "Mera naam hi legi naa abhi mein sath mein hun toh! Dusro ko kahan pata chalne wala hai!" and he acted his very best to laugh. Meanwhile Pari collected herself and managed to say "Ya, Ya! Him only"

She _badly_ wanted and felt the need to speak more and so to her own surprise, she said

"No but seriously, I think he is the most sweet, _lovable_ and kind person in Bollywood"

Hearing this, Arshad's cheeks burned from inside and he hung her head low to hide his smile, before he realized what he did and so, he again looked up with straight yet thankful looking face. Fortunately interviewer was not much of an observer, to notice eye-lock that followed and the exchange of feelings and unspoken words in that mere seconds of time.

After that things went smooth and they were not asked any dangerous question but still, after that unexpected question they were not able keep their mind off the sweet incident that happened. Soon interview ended and they were heading back towards their car in parking lot when Arshad stopped and called her,

"Pari!"

"Haan?!" she stopped and turned to face him, thinking what he must be wanting to say and blushing as well as cursing herself, on thinking about those three golden words. The driver was already in the car and was pulling it out of the parking place. So they had their alone time, which was _bad,_ according to them.

Arshad walked closer to her, the distance between them and closeness of them making her dizzy, constant eye-lock making her heart flutter. It was as unexpected for him as it was for her, that he took one more step forward and hugged her lovingly. She was so taken aback that she could not even raise her hands to hug him back. As if he came to know about it, he said in a low murmur in her ears

"This was _really_ needed. Yeh ek moment! I could _not_ stop myself"

Hearing this, tears shone in her eyes and she lifted her hands to hug him back as tightly as possible. She knew she has only and only this moment and she decided to not feel guilty of having this one moment of doing wrong. Every human has a right to do something wrong in his/her life. They were ready to pay off for this sin (they thought it that way) and feel guilty about this for whole of their life, but _not now_.

Now was _their_ time. They wanted to feel what they really felt, once and for all.

Hugging there, for past 2 minutes, in middle of the parking lot, Arshad thought to end this moment with a good clear note. He removed himself from hug and watched her with head down, trying to hide her tear welled eyes and helplessness of situation, of not having more time, clearly showing on her face. He could not help but smile at how cute she looked even while crying. He cupped her face with smile, lifted it and while shaking his head to tell her not to cry, brushed her tears flowing on her milky white cheeks.

He was just smiling, watching the way her eyes stopped crying and smile formed on her face, when she took a step forward, lifted herself and kissed him as if it was last kiss of her life. He was totally taken aback and sharp guilt made him push her back gently but she was adamant and she didn't stop. He did not respond her and thought she would stop (though he didn't want her t stop). As if she knew what he felt, she didn't stop and continued to lick, bite, smooch, and suck his lips. At last he thought to give up and kissed her back. They explored each other's every inch of lips before deepening the kiss and entering each other's mouth.

Their tongue moved in the rhythm of their heart beats and they were so engrossed in their kiss that they completely forgot where they were and what they were doing?! It was when they started feeling suffocated due to loss of air that they parted and watched each other, now Pari not even trying to stop her tears knowing this was over and she had to move on.

Before another weak moment could take place, she turned and walked away. Arshad calmed himself down, happy and content with giving his true feelings a fair chance, also feeling sad that the situation was unfavorable for their feelings and they had to end it this way. But still he was satisfied with whatever happened and was happy that now he can happily move on with this sweet memory of _his_ Pari's bear hug and Emran Hashmi wali kiss. With this thought, he laughed while walking towards the car and then after those moments, they never allowed their feelings to be at the forefront and ruin someone's marriage life.

A/N- I know many would say this is the worst Jodi, but believe me, if you see them in Golmaal again promotion videos in YouTube, you _will_ fall for them. Here are some links if you are interested(remove space from links to watch videos)-

' www . youtube watch ? v = ityMhtO7zUc' (watch from 44.36 to 44.46)

' www . youtube watch ? v = U1M3Uq8PsxA' (watch whole video)

' www . youtube watch ? v = juMUsmAyC8k' (watch from 0.18 to 0.43)

' www . youtube watch ? v = LzGusDH _ NFw & t = 8 7 s' (watch from 0.38 to 1.15)

' www . youtube watch ? v = 52INKRaEf6c' (watch from 1.52 to 2.28)

There are so many other videos where you can see pari leaning on him every now and then, he is seen talking and making fun of her every time or them just being happy talking to each other.

I hope you all enjoy this PaArsh chem after watching this all.


End file.
